Lugares a los cuales ir
by Toondream777
Summary: "¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?" a pesar del cariño que sintió inmediatamente por Toriel, Frisk tenía lugares a los cuales ir y una persona a quien volver a ver… tal vez no eran tan agradables como los lugares y amigos que conoció. Pero eran su verdadero hogar
1. Prefacio: Lugares a los cuales ir

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fanfiction de Undertale espero les guste, basado un tanto en como pase las rutas que jugué, y mis pensamientos sobre de cómo sería un tanto después de la ruta pacifista y un poco de la vida de Frisk antes de caer al subsuelo. En este fic hay un OC, que he llamado Omeliah quien es la madre biológica de Frisk, se enteraran más al leer

 _ **Descripción:**_ _"¿Cuándo puedo irme a casa?" a pesar del cariño que sintió inmediatamente por Toriel, Frisk tenía lugares a los cuales ir y una persona a quien volver a ver… tal vez no eran tan agradables como los lugares y amigos que conoció. Pero eran su verdadero hogar_

 _ **Advertencias:**_ _en este fic puede que toque temas un poco sensibles para algunas personas (como violación, embarazo adolecente, aborto y familias disfuncionales) no será nada explicito, y será muy por encima pero se advertirá desde ahora y antes de cada capítulo que pueda tratar. También se advierte que esta historia tiene como personaje principal a un OC (personaje original) aunque no es el protagonista, si eso te molesta puedes abandonar este fic. Y finalmente puede contener ligeros toques de Soriel (Sans x Toriel) si no te gusta esa pareja no leeas esto, no es el tema principal del fanfic pero se advierte._

Bueno de momento es todo espero les guste esta historia y sus críticas son bienvenidas nos vemos ;)

* * *

 **LUGARES A LOS CUALES IR**

 **Prefacio: Lugares a los cuales ir**

El atardecer era precioso e inundaba sus ojos, por fin después de años y años atrapados los monstruos conocerían la libertad. El viento era fresco y acariciaba sus pieles ligeramente, todos ya se habían marchado, ansiosos por comenzar sus nuevas vidas. Solo quedaban ahí Frisk y Toriel leves sonrisas se dibujaban en sus rostros, el silencio era placido, mas Toriel se vio obligada a terminarlo.

—Parece que todos estaban un tanto ansiosos por partir. — pronuncio con la mirada puesta en sus amigos que corrían para conocer el mundo que los esperaba.

Ella se giró para mirar con ternura a Frisk aun así un tanto nerviosa al pronunciar palabra.

—Frisk…— hizo una pausa— tu viniste de este mundo ¿cierto?… así que debes de tener un lugar al cual regresar ¿no? ¿Qué harás a hora? — su voz era expectante, pero aun así llena de dulzura y comprensión.

Frisk lo pensó por un momento, analizo sus opciones, cuando surgió esa idea u opción dentro de su cabeza no pudo evitar sentirse extraño. De quedarse sabía que no le faltaría nada ni amor ni protección, ya la había llamado "mamá" antes, casi casi cuando tuvo la oportunidad, y a pesar de que la idea era encantadoramente tentadora, en lo más honesto y profundo de su ser sabía que era lo que tenía que decir…

— **tengo lugares a los cuales ir.**

"ah" escapo de la dama delicadamente como un suspiro cortado. Sabía que tenía que decirle algo más, realmente no sabía qué, pero en el fondo de su alma sentía que su corazón se había roto un poco, pero el amor que la caracteriza le indico como hacer lo correcto.

—Ya veo…—otra pausa. — bueno, espero no estar reteniéndote.

Dio un par de pasos, para seguir a esa gente adorable que también ya eran sus amigos, sin embargo, no pudo evitar parar otra vez tenía que exigirse a sí misma compostura, dibujo una gran y amable sonrisa en su cara dando a entender que no dejaría que la grieta en su corazón se abriera ni medio milímetro más.

—Frisk. Te veo luego. — pronuncio genuinamente alegre y amorosa para después girarse y seguir al resto, empezar una nueva vida por fin.

Solo, por un momento miro el bello atardecer, de su pequeño pecho dejo salir un suspiro de alivio, y miro atrás solo una vez, alejando cualquier tentación de sus ideas, sonrió nuevamente (muy apenas perceptible) dando un vistazo al paisaje para después salir corriendo de ahí.

Corrió como si nunca lo hubiera hecho, sea a donde sea que tenía que ir ya iba en camino, aún estaba cansado y adolorido, estaba completamente sucio y lleno de tierra por todas partes. Pero no importaba tenía que llegar, sabía que habían sido días los que había pasado en el subsuelo. Ignoraba por completo lo que estaba en su camino, ya tenía que llegar y verla de nuevo…

No presto atención a las personas a su alrededor, ni a ninguna otra cosa en realidad salvo quizás la gravedad que lo jalaba y le hizo caer un par de veces raspando sus manos y rodillas mientras corría colina abajo. Ignoro el dolor y el leve sangrado se levantaba y volvía a correr, no tardó en llegar a la ciudad y luego a la plaza central aquella llena de flores doradas, la paso con velocidad y se adentró por los barrios, solo escuchaba el viento soplando fuerte en sus oídos y algunos cuantos perros ladrando. Al seguir su camino las calles y casas iban perdiendo pulcritud, dio una vuelta más hasta que por fin jadeante se detiene frente un alto edificio de departamentos.

El lugar era gris, viejo y simple, dentro nadie en el vestíbulo parecía que el único porteo era una maceta con una planta falsa llena de polvo. Comenzó a subir las escaleras lentamente, parando de vez en cuando lleno de mugre y sudor tratando de recuperar la respiración. Llego hasta el piso 7 recorrió el pasillo de apartamentos hasta que por fin se detuvo frente a la puerta de uno.

Respiro profundo y dio unos golpecitos, espero mas no hubo respuesta. Volvió a hacerlo, pero aun nadie respondía, la siguiente vez golpeo más fuerte y durante más tiempo. Por fin alguien parecía notarlo.

—váyase de aquí por favor. —una voz ahogada apenas audible pronuncio detrás de la puerta. Frisk volvió a tocar.

—en serio no estoy de humor para ver a nadie váyase de aquí. — la voz volvió a contestar más clara y firme al respecto, sin embargo, Frisk ignoro y pego nuevamente más fuerte e insistente.

Hubo silencio por unos segundos y después noto como la perilla comenzaba a girar y la persona que estaba dentro e iba abriendo decía…

—de verdad no tengo tiempo para nadie váyase de mi casa o si no…— la puerta se abría más cada vez al decir palabra. Pero se detuvo tanto la puerta como su voz. ¡Tan súbitamente! Parecía que todo se había congelado y que así se quedaría para siempre. Y que el más mínimo movimiento lo rompería todo.

Quien había abierto la puerta se dejó caer sobre sus rodillas y rompió en llanto, un llanto intenso. Abrazo a Frisk con tanta fuerza como pudo, simplemente no podía describir lo que sucedía, y no importaba en lo más mínimo, solo quería abrazarlo y comprobar que era real. Era evidente que en sus lágrimas había dolor el más intenso de todos. Pero a la vez una inmensa gratitud porque al fin había terminado.

—Frisk. —dijo entre sollozos. —Oh Frisk. —repetía una y otra vez estrechándole más fuerte y llenando su suetercito de lágrimas, el niño solo pudo corresponder el abrazo. Honesta y deseosamente de hacerlo también.

Frisk no pudo evitar dejar salir un par de lágrimas de sus pequeños ojos se sentía en calma por fin. Desde que callo en el monte Ebott solo quería volver a casa, pero ahí en ese momento y después de que todos sus nuevos amigos salieran acompañándole, sentía que había llegado a su hogar.

La persona quien había abierto la puerta era una mujer, no muy alta, delgada de cabello castaño por debajo de los hombros que llevaba un vestido celeste. Y no paraba de llorar y repetir su nombre, tal vez solo para que entrara al apartamento y cerrar la puerta para volver a abrasarle…

—Frisk. — repetía una vez más tratando de controlarse y dejando salir un largo y lagrimoso suspiro en su hombro, mojándolo aún más. — Oh Frisk te extrañe tanto, mi niño. — fue lo último que dijo antes de callarse por un buen rato dejando que sus lágrimas fueran lo único que hablara por ella.

Las pequeñas lágrimas de Frisk se hicieron más pesadas, y su abrazo se hizo también más fuerte, incluso más de lo que se esperaría de su pequeño cuerpecito. Estaba tan cansado, pero tan contento y completo…

—y yo a ti… ** _Mamá._**

* * *

Bien ese fue el prefacio, espero no tardarme años en actualizar este fic, tal vez d meses, quiero ser realista, no prometo nada o más bien no garantizo nada, cuando entre a la universidad nuevamente voy a estar muy ocupada, y mi prioridad va ser la escuela, en fin los veo en el próximo capítulo, díganme que les pareció y si tienen algunas dudas o criticas háganmelo saber, bueno nos vemos gracias por leer :)


	2. Capítulo 1: Jugueteos

Hola a todos, Gracias por leer mi fanfic. Espero les haya gustado el prefacio, hoy quiero empezar esté capitulo hablando un poco más del pasado de Frisk antes de caer al monte Ebott. Así como de su dinámica y relación con Omeliah, espero les guste

* * *

 ** _LUGARES A LOS CUALES IR_**

 **Capítulo 1: Jugueteos**

Era una mañana soleada, y los rayos de la luz del sol se colaban por debajo de las blancas y simples cortinas de la habitación, "les hace falta una lavada" pensó Frisk al mirarlas y por fin decidirse a levantarse de su cama; la cual tendió delicadamente lo mejor que pudo. Una vez terminado miro la otra cama a su lado, la cual estaba completamente desarreglada… podría jurar que ya tenía al menos 3 días así. Solo dejo salir un pequeño suspiro de frustración al verla y salió directo al baño para arreglarse; era mañana de escuela… Frisk detestaba las mañanas de escuela.

El apartamento en el que vivía era realmente pequeño, pero eran los más baratos de la ciudad, sabía que esos eran los únicos que ella podía pagar y estaban diseñados para una sola persona. Frisk y Omeliah apenas se acomodaban. Su habitación era pequeña en ella solo cabían 2 camas individuales y un pequeño armario donde ambos guardaban su ropa, no era mucha de todos modos. Fuera solo había otras 2 puertas las de salida y la de un diminuto baño, Frisk a pesar de su tamaño se sentía muy apretado ahí. Por otro lado, la cocina era apenas más grande, la estufa era muy antigua y amplia, irónicamente el refrigerador era tan pequeño casi como un minibar. Y al final la sala, solo había un sillón para 2, y un mueble para el televisor, unos cuantos libros, la mayoría pertenecían a Frisk; una pequeña mesa con 2 sillas plegables como excusa de comedor. Pero lo que más destacaba de la casa sin duda era el escritorio donde se encontraba la computadora, y la computadora en sí, era funcional y eso era lo más que podías decir de ella.

Frisk recorría (aunque no había mucho que recorrer) el lugar, como buscando algo, se detuvo en la cocina, tranquilo porque encontró lo que buscaba, o más bien a quien.

—Ya estás despierto…— la voz de Omeliah resonó dentro de la pequeña caja que es el apartamento. Se preparaba un café con la misma expresión neutra y aparentemente desinteresada.

Ambas miradas se cruzaron, parecían estar completamente en blanco, neutras, sin decir nada, pero para ambos parecían dar un claro mensaje, como una señal para seguir adelante con una rutina común. Frisk entra en silencio, "como siempre" ya ni siquiera se cuestiona, y toma las cosas que necesita, por alguna razón o más bien por ninguna intenta apilarlas en su cabeza, la caja del cereal, un plato y la leche. Al final solo pudo con el plato y cargo el resto de las cosas entre sus pequeños brazos hasta la mesa en la que ya se encontraba Omeliah bebiendo su café y encendiendo el televisor.

Ninguno decía nada, el sonido del televisor era lo único que existía dentro de la caja. Además de los minúsculos sonidos de la comida… de lo más normal del mundo, el silencio en esa casa, solo el ruido de fondo llena el aire.

Frisk sabe que Omeliah pocas veces hace conversación o no le gusta conversar antes del café, "se pone más gruñona de lo normal" piensa para si mismo con un poco de temor al respecto, como si el simple hecho de pensarlo suscitara un regaño. Su mente va de aquí para allá pensando en Omeliah, por lo general pasa muy poco tiempo en casa, "casi nunca está en casa" "y casi nunca habla" fueron los pensamientos que más resaltaron en su cabeza, "y si lo hace me regaña" agrego.

Cortando su trance, la mujer hace hacia atrás la silla con un rechinido, Frisk lo hace también. Después de unos minutos más salieron en silencio del apartamento y pronto del edificio…

Tan pronto como el sol le dio en el rostro, el viento matutino alborota un poco más su espeso cabello oscuro y los sonidos de la ciudad le llegaban por todos lados, se sentía liberado y cualquiera lo podía notar, sonreía y se echó a correr… Omeliah odiaba que hiciera esto, gritaba su nombre, y molesta corría también detrás del pequeño.

— ¡Por amor de dios Frisk! — Omeliah le tomo del brazo cuando por fin le alcanzo. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo así? — termino de pronunciar palabra apretando más sus dedos y el entrecejo.

Frisk solo resoplo un poco, en señal de frustración, Omeliah rodo los ojos y soltó a Frisk. Comenzaron a caminar, ambos casi al mismo paso, parecía sobre todo para el pequeño que el incidente jamás hubiera ocurrido, e igual para el resto de las personas, era evidente con solo mirarlos que ni por mucho sería algo nuevo, algo cotidiano para ambos.

A pesar de ser una mañana de escuela el clima era precioso, y le ponía de buen humor, las cosas que tenía a su alrededor, la gente caminando, los autos que pasaban veloces, todos diferentes el sonido podía ser un poco molesto y apenas dejaba oír a las aves cantando, pero a Frisk le encantaba, su cabeza se movía alrededor para captar la mayoría de detalles del lugar, sabía que pronto llegaría a su destino, la parada del bus escolar.

Antes de llegar la mujer pronuncio palabra nuevamente, mencionaba que iba estar ocupada. Omeliah era la única persona que Frisk conocía que tuviera tres empleos, en la mañana después de dejarle iba a limpiar la casa de una mujer anciana, a medio día tenia trabajo de medio tiempo como cajera en un supermercado; este era el trabajo favorito de Frisk ya que cuando era día de paga Omeliah se quedaba un rato más entonces Frisk podía ir a explorar el lugar y encontrar un montón de cosas interesantes. Bueno o al menos eso era antes, le puso un poco triste pensar eso, pero no lo suficiente para que su ánimo decayera. Y su tercer trabajo en la noche como mesera. Después del segundo trabajo paraba en casa a hacerle algo de comer y luego se iba nuevamente.

Frisk no le presto mucha atención, Omeliah hablaba o más bien se queja respecto a todas las cosas que tenía que hacer, era como si ella no se diera cuenta de que estaba hablando con un niño, pocos cuidados y tratos de madre le ofrecía realmente, Omeliah no era como las demás mamás, y se podría dudar si realmente fuera una, aunque tuviera a un hijo.

—bueno, nos vemos en la tarde. — Dijo Omeliah soltando un pequeño soplo de alivio cuando llegaron a la parada y el camión se iba aproximando. — ya sabes que no puedes estar fuera de la casa pasadas las 5, te veo luego, no te metas en problemas.

Honestamente esas eran las palabras más maternales que habían salido de sus labios en ya bastante tiempo, y ese "no te metas en problemas" sonaba más como un advertencia o amenaza, pero era sumamente común de ellos, el gesto más materno de Omeliah sin duda; y uno que surgía como parte de un itinerario. Honestamente nada fuera de lo normal. Miradas neutras, palabras y acciones que salían de pura mecánica, entre tención y aburrimiento, pero sabían bien que solo se tenían el uno al otro. Y que todo eso era de algún modo importante

Frisk ya iba en el autobús, veía a Omeliah quedando atrás mientras iba caminando de lado contrario a su dirección. Ambos listos para comenzar un día como cualquier otro. Frisk tomo asiento a mitad del autobús en un lugar vacío, veía a los otros niños hablar entre sí o distraídos, mientras Frisk en silencio miraba por la ventana y esperaba llegar a su destino.

Para los demás chicos de la escuela Frisk era todo un personaje… por decirlo de algún modo. Podría decirse que Frisk era de los más populares de la escuela, casi todos los niños de la escuela le conocían, más la asociación que llega a nuestras mentes por la palabra "popular" no tenía nada que ver con la clase de popular que era nuestro protagonista… Frisk tenía a la escuela dividida entre aquellos que le molestaban o le insultaban, Frisk era acosado por ciertos brabucones que no paraban incluso le agredían otros que le ignoraban y aislaban; mientras que del lado contrario niños que le defendían y protegían, tal vez demasiado, podría decirse que buscaban cuidarle, siempre hablándole en un tono muy amable y calmo. De hecho, unos de ellos le saludaron en el autobús, pero realmente no hubo mucha respuesta.

Era evidente que sus actitudes tan "peculiares" llamarían la atención de los otros niños, aunque no era algo que preocupara mucho su cabeza. Siempre parecía estar ausente incluso cuando estaba con la vista fija al frente o a la maestra, era un misterio para todos lo que pasaba en su cabeza, no hablaba casi nada, pero siempre se acercaba para escuchar lo que cualquiera tuviera que decir, e incluso algunas veces Frisk gustaba de contar chistes, o seguir conversaciones corteses pero sin decir mucho realmente, y en ocasiones curiosas coqueteaba con alguien indistintamente, aunque no honestamente sino más bien en un sentido jocoso , para divertir y divertirse un poco…

Frisk estaba muy consciente de eso, así como de los rumores que corrían de su persona en la escuela; a pesar de la amabilidad de ciertos de sus compañeros les oía murmurar, siempre referente a las causas de sus actitudes distantes, o las cosas que le hacían gracia, pero es que ver a Frisk interactuando con otros era muy raro, y cuando lo hacía nunca lo hacía por mucho tiempo, por lo general siempre andaba solo. Caminando de aquí para allá, si paraba era en la biblioteca o para leer en cualquier otro lado. A pesar de ser un habido lector sus calificaciones eran inconstantes, en clases siempre se le notaba indiferente (casi como para todo), a pesar de parecer muy concentrado era obvio para todos que su cabeza estaba en otro lado. Su mente… por alguna razón a los otros niños les importaba mucho la mente de Frisk, y el peque no entendía realmente por qué. Unos niños decían directamente y sin piedad alguna que era retrasado, otros compartían esa misma idea pero al contrario sentían que por eso debían cuidarle y tratar de ser amables. Otros muy por el contrario comentaban que en realidad era un genio, que por eso le aburría la escuela y las clases un prodigio que nadie entendía… incluso unos lo tachaban de psicópata y que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzara a matar a todos.

Todo eso le traía sin cuidado… nada de eso le impedía ser quien era, ni le hacía sentir mal… o bueno no del todo a pesar de que había compañeros amables, no sentía que realmente ninguno de ellos fuera un verdadero amigo, le ponía un poco triste, pero Frisk siempre encontraba formas de animarse. Después de las primeras clases el recreo comenzó, todos los niños corrían y saltaban hacia el patio, con sus almuerzos o para jugar. Frisk igual pero sus saltitos se dirigían precisamente a la biblioteca, bastante apartada del patio de juegos, cerca de las oficinas, había olvidado llevar un almuerzo, y Omeliah realmente no se había fijado en eso, pocas veces lo hacía de todos modos.

Callado como un ratoncito entro al lugar, "es definitivamente más pequeña que la biblioteca central de la ciudad" pensó. Se dirigió a los estantes a buscar el libro que estaba leyendo durante la semana, al encontrarlo lo leyó silenciosamente, no paso mucho tiempo para que terminara el capítulo en donde se quedó, así como el recreo, pero Frisk no tenia deseos de volver a clases… no en absoluto. Así que decidió hacer algo que le era realmente común, escapar de la escuela. Siempre le ponía nervioso, ya le habían descubierto en varias ocasiones, y pararse en comentar la reacción de Omeliah era simplemente agotador. Pero que más daba, Frisk tenía no solo ganas de leer sino de jugar, de explorar, de conocer. Y atrapado en la escuela no lo haría… dejo el libro en su lugar y así como entro. Siguió al resto de niños que se dirigían nuevamente a los salones, pero antes de llegar se oculta ágilmente en los baños, espero y pensó las cosas unos momentos, la experiencia le decía que debía tener cuidado por donde salir, evidentemente la entrada principal estaría vigilada así que era claro que no saldría por ahí. Una idea cruzo pronto por su cabeza el estacionamiento de los profesores, la barrera vehicular estaba automatizada y obviamente había mucho espacio para lograr salir de los dominios de la escuela. Puso en marcha el plan rápidamente y a pesar de ciertos contratiempos lo logro.

Corrió lo más rápido que pudo fuera del lugar, Frisk realmente no era muy bueno para correr, sus pasitos siempre cortos, pero sabía exactamente a donde quería ir, La plaza central. Prácticamente al centro del pueblo, donde crecían tantas flores doradas, sin duda su lugar favorito, el lugar era amplio había un montón de espacio para jugar o simplemente caminar, una fuente de diseño antiguo al inicio, arboles donde las aves hacían sus niditos, y un montón de banquitas de madera donde se sentaban las personas a descansar. Y al centro una cama de flores doradas mucho más espesa y amplia que las otras. Frisk sin duda adoraba ese lugar y no tardó mucho en llegar, sus jardines, y las personas de por ahí, muchas de ellas siempre llevaban a sus perros de paseo ahí y Frisk no perdía la oportunidad para jugar con ellos, e incluso con los perros callejeros que a veces pasaban por ahí. Frisk amaba a esos perros como si fueran suyos y adoraba estar ahí con ellos en parte porque sabía que jamás tendría uno en su casa. Jugaba con los perros, miraba a los insectos y pájaros en los jardines incluso vio una lagartija. Se sentó en las bancas junto a las personas que se encontraban solas, ninguna hablaba, pero le gustaba estar junto a ellas, aunque ninguna se quedaba mucho.

A excepción de una mujer anciana, que parecía que vivía ahí, siempre que Frisk iba al lugar la encontraba ahí, alimentando a las aves, o simplemente sentada, y jamás pero jamás decía nada. Pero a Frisk le gustaba acompañarla y ver a las aves juntándose alrededor de sus pies.

No paso mucho para que el infante decidiera pararse a caminar otra vez, recorrer el lugar que ya conocía bastante bien pero aun así adoraba mirar, como si algo nuevo fuera aparecer de un día para otro, no sabía porque, pero lo esperaba y aun así cuando no sucediera ese lugar le traía más alegrías que cualquier otro, la gente los coches que se oían pasar, los animales, las flores todo, pero ese día si había algo nuevo esperándolo… al caminar vio en el poste de una de las farolas, un letrero de papel purpura impreso con letras amarillas y verdes, se acercó y leyó :

La dulcería del mágico Ebert ¡gran inauguración Mañana! 5PM

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro del pequeño "¿será un mago de verdad?" se preguntó, había oído de historias de magos que existían hace ya tiempo y que eran tan poco comunes, pero si este era real, seria grandioso y sabía que tendría que estar ahí… y después de todo mañana sería un día especial que le garantizaría ir.

Claro la alegría no le duro mucho cuando encontró que le descubrieron, y le envían de nuevo a la escuela. Frisk suspira, mientras entra a la oficina del director.

—Supongo que ya sabes por qué estás aquí cierto Frisk. — le dijo el hombre de forma seria.

—Es porque es inútil oponerse al destino, ¿alguien le había dicho que tiene unos ojos preciosos e intensos? — Frisk lanzo un coqueteo de forma cómica y sobreactuada de algún modo para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Frisk… — el director pronuncio su nombre de forma severa para indicarle que parara. Como un regaño y por supuesto nada sorprendido de la actitud del infante.

El infante recuperó la compostura y se sentó inmediatamente entendiendo la seriedad del director.

—Es la séptima vez en dos meses Frisk, sabes lo malo que es para tus calificaciones y que todo esto se va a tu expediente. — Dice mientras solo asiente con la cabeza. El director simplemente suspira.

— ¿Por qué haces esto Frisk? — su tono de voz se volvió sumamente más cordial preocupado e incluso paternal.

Fue un poco extraño, pero aun así no respondió, simplemente se encogió en hombros y desvió la mirada.

— ¿es por las clases? ¿Te aburren? — Frisk mantuvo la misma actitud ante las preguntas. El director suspiro frustrado.

— ¿Qué hay de tus compañeros? He notado que hay algunos de ellos que no son muy amables contigo… ¿es por eso que no quieres estar aquí? — su tono se volvió aún más amable pero la actitud del infante parecía volverse más hermética.

Frisk notaba inmediatamente las intenciones del hombre, pero no era nada de eso o bien si lo era todo, le gusta estar al aire libre de vez en cuando, explorar y conocer las cosas, caminar y todo eso. Y eso no lo iba a hacer en la escuela o al menos así pensaba. Estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que la siguiente pregunta le atrapo completamente por sorpresa como un balde de agua helada.

— ¿y tu madre?

— ¿Omeliah?

Sí, ella. — respondió un tanto alegre de parecer estar yendo algún lado — ¿hay algo que suceda con ella o en tu casa? — volvió a su tono más calmo y paciente. Volvió encogerse de hombros y negar con la cabeza, aunque se notaba más abierto

Nunca ha venido a ninguna juta o reunión…

Es que ella está ocupada con su trabajo. — dijo prácticamente interrumpiendo al hombre.

Entiendo Frisk, entiendo. pero es importante que esté involucrada en tu educación y las cosas que necesitas. — se explica— ¿sientes que ella no se interesa lo suficiente en ti?

La misma respuesta anterior que todas las preguntas. Y el hombre se hundió en la silla de su escritorio desesperado y respirando profundamente para recuperar la compostura.

—Ella está ocupada, siempre o casi siempre, realmente no es tan malo. — Frisk dijo, un tanto seco, ya había pasado por esto muchas veces y pocas hablaba ni una palabra. Pero de algún modo en esta ocasión sentía que pudiese ser un poco cruel callar. Pero que es que había muy poco que decir de todos modos.

—como sea Frisk, ya sabes que estas castigado. —dijo el hombre volviendo a ponerse serio y autoritario tratar de olvidar todo eso. — ya sabes a donde ir.

El infante se levanta de la silla y se dirige al salón de detención. Mientras a sus espaldas el director alzaba el teléfono.

El pequeño pasó varias horas en el salón de castigo, siempre por lo general era quedarse una hora después de la salida. Frisk se encaminaba a la puerta principal y reconoció una figura muy muy familiar; su semblante denotaba molestia y cansancio, el niño desvió la mirada de inmediato mientras Omeliah terminaba de hablar con el director y le tomaba la mano a Frisk.

Ni una palabra se pronunció entre ellos hasta que el edificio de la escuela quedo ya muy atrás. Sin embargo, a Frisk no le podía importar menos, todas las palabras sonaban como ruido pues ya sabía a donde iban aun así Omeliah disparaba palabras cada vez más fuertes y ardientes como lo que sentía.

—No puedo creer que estés haciendo esto. —Furiosa — ¡No puedo creer que me estés haciendo esto a mí! — Mas furiosa.

Frisk trato de seguir al margen, de no que no le afectaran los regaños, pero no pudo evitarlo aun así se mantuvo callado.

— ¿Tienes idea de los problemas en los que me metí por tu culpa al venir aquí? — continuo — yo debería de estar en el trabajo. Por dios Frisk no tienes una idea de lo difícil que todo esto es para mí, me mato trabajando todos los días para que vayas a la escuela y tengas mejores oportunidades que yo, pero no, haces lo que te da la gana… y ya me tiene harta. Me dicen que no es la primera vez que lo haces.

El infante simplemente se cruza de brazos desviando la mirada y soltando un resoplo, como si no le importará, la mujer solo cubrió su rostro con sus manos tratando de enmudecer los gruñidos de cansancio y enojo que toda la situación le causaba. No tardaron en llegar de nuevo al apartamento.

Frisk entra a casa arrastrando los pies y con los hombros caídos, y casi del mismo modo Omeliah entra también.

—como sea Frisk no vas a salir a ningún lado hoy. Queda claro. — Fueron las últimas palabras de Omeliah que Frisk escucho antes de encerarse en la habitación tirando su mochila al piso.

El pequeño se dejó caer en su cama hundiendo la cara en la almohada, después se giró a la otra cama, la cama de Omeliah aún seguía sin hacer podría jurar que ya tenía días así.

Frisk miro por la ventana y suspiro, se sentía algo decido, se sentía, exactamente como un ratoncito atrapado en un agujero, seguro y rutinario, pero era un agujero, mirando por la ventana no podía evitar sentirse de esa manera, como un ratón en su agujero y que afuera había algo más esperándole, un tesoro, una aventura, un queso por decirlo de algún modo. Pensar eso, que algún día podría salir de su agujero conocer cosas mejores y más divertidas e interesantes, incluso más de lo que podía imaginar le hizo sonreír, algo de sueño se le comenzaba a meter entre ojos, se acomodó dispuesto a dormir un poco, se sentía un poco mejor y lleno de determinación.

* * *

Bien gente espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, el primero de algún modo ya que el anterior era un prefacio, en fin, un pequeño flashback de la vida de Frisk antes de los eventos del juego, los siguientes capítulos puede que sean así también aunque eventualmente llegaremos a una historia post-pacifista, en fin, gracias por su paciencia y espero verlos el próximo capítulo muchas gracias a las 4 personas leyendo esto son lo máximo


	3. Capítulo 2: Modo difícil

_**LUGARES A LOS CUALES IR**_

 **Capítulo 2: Modo difícil**

Otro día de trabajo, la ruidosa alarma de su teléfono se lo indico, no reparo en absolutamente nada y se levantó como todos los días, y después de una corta ducha Omeliah bajo a la cocina a prepararse un café.

"solo un día como cualquier otro, aburrido y normal" pensó para sí misma mientras el agua hervía lista para prepararse el café, podría decirse que se estaba quedando dormida ahí mismo absorta en sus pensamientos. Hasta que de pronto una figura pequeña se asomaba por los bordes de la puerta.

—ya estas despierto. — dijo al ver a Frisk entrando.

Su semblante sereno, pero aun así contenedor de una gran energía y entusiasmo, y Omeliah lo sabía bien. Ella le miraba extrañada tratando de apilar las cosas del desayuno en su cabecita sin mucho éxito. "este niño es incorregible" pensaba mientras lo seguía al comedor "excusa patética de comedor" seguía pensando. Encendió el televisor y dejo que las voces de los comentaristas llenaran la pequeñísima caja que era el apartamento, ella misma se sentía sofocada en el lugar, pero no había nada que hacer.

Al terminar de arreglar unas cuantas cosas más salieron por fin y como era de esperarse la energía dentro del pequeñx prácticamente exploto, admitía que siempre es liberador salir de ese estrecho lugar que ambos llaman casa, pero era evidentemente peligroso dejarle correr así, no tuvo de otra que ir y atraparle. Cuando por fin le alcanzo no pudo evitar presionar un poco con ira el brazo del niño.

— ¡Por amor de dios Frisk! — Omeliah le tomó del brazo cuando por fin le alcanzo. — ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no salgas corriendo así? — termino de pronunciar palabra apretando más sus dedos y el entrecejo.

Y es que en serio ya le había dicho varias veces que no lo hiciera. Regañar a Frisk siempre era una combinación extraña de sentimientos, preocupación de que algo malo le sucediera, frustración de hacerlo constantemente y no obtener un cambio de su parte, y celos de no poder actuar de esa manera cuando en ocasiones lo quería.

Una vez la molestia y enojo se disiparon continuaron con su camino como si nada, realmente era agradable la caminata a la parada del bus escolar, era bastante relajante tanto así que simplemente no pudo evitar tratar de hacer platica con Frisk, si bien sabía que no tendría mucha respuesta, Frisk era la única persona con quien podía desahogarse, aunque un amargo sentimiento de que realmente no le interesaba aunque al mismo tiempo sabía que no debía contarle pues por más que le explicara no entendería.

Por fin llegaron a la parada del autobús, respiro profundo, era como completar una de las metas del pesado día que comenzaba

—bueno, nos vemos en la tarde. — Dijo Omeliah el camión se iba aproximando. — ya sabes que no puedes estar fuera de la casa pasadas las 5, te veo luego, _no te metas en problemas._

¿Acaso era una súplica o una amenaza? Tal vez un deseo o una exigencia, realmente no sabía pero se lo decía, en parte como si supiera de antemano que Frisk iba a terminar en problemas, algún raspón en sus rodillas al tropezar por no fijarse por dónde anda, enlodar y arruinar su ropa en uno de sus juegos en la tierra, algún moretón causado por algún brabucón que no sabe meterse en sus propios asuntos, algún reporte por contestar con algún chiste a alguna pregunta de las maestras, o una llamada de parte del director por causa de que algunos padres se toman muy en serio los coqueteos inocentes de un infante de 9 años. Un montón de ideas de como Frisk podría terminar en problemas. Regreso al apartamento tan rápido como pudo y se sentó en el sofá sacando su celular para revisar la hora apenas las 8AM "Frisk ya debe estar en clases" pensó. Su primer trabajo era a las 9AM tenía media hora para ella antes de tomar camino más adentro del pueblo para limpiar la casa de una mujer ya anciana, de hecho, fue contratada por la enfermera de la señora, para mantener y limpiar la casa. Aprovecho ese tiempo para terminar de desayunar y distraerse un poco en internet usando el celular.

Su mente no pudo evitar ir a los días en que Frisk le insistía constantemente que le comprara uno también, lo que siempre terminaba en discusiones referente al dinero y como esa cuestión les impedía pagar por otro celular, o mantener a un cachorro o conseguir una mejor computadora o mejores cosas para la casa… "¿entonces por qué tu si tienes uno y si se puede pagar por ese?" "¡porque yo lo necesito! No se habla más del asunto" oía esas conversaciones en su cabeza al recordar. Al final simplemente lo ignoro y salió de nuevo a la calle.

Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su primer trabajo en la casa de una mujer mayor, era un lugar muy amplio y callado; hacía sentir el silencio del apartamento reconfortante incluso simpático u hogareño. Lo callado de ese lugar era demasiado y solo era interrumpido por los estridentes (en comparación) pasos de ella y de la enfermera de la anciana, ninguna de ellas dos parecía tener deseos de interactuar con la otra, lo cual Omeliah agradecía.

Pasadas las dos horas salió sin anunciarlo, era costumbre, para dar una larga caminata al supermercado, a pesar de solo trabajar medio turno Omeliah podía decir que era el trabajo que más le disgustaba de los tres, bastante monótono, había gente que simplemente llegaba compraba y se iba esos eran los que más le agradaba atender, puesto que la gran mayoría de los que no eran así, era gente quejándose.

Mas eso no era lo que lo que ella más detestaba de ese trabajo, la razón principal era su jefe, el gerente, un hombre más alto que ella, muy delgado unos pocos años mayor, bien afeitado siempre vestido de pantalones negros, corbatas de colores horribles y camisas de manga corta. Para Omeliah el hombre resultaba molesto, aunque para el resto aquel sujeto era agradable o igualmente podía tratarse solo de apariencia.

Omeliah hacia lo más que podía para ignorarlo, como comúnmente lo hacía, sin embargo, no daba muchos resultados.

—Hola Omeliah. — el hombre se acerca a su caja en un momento de clientela baja, a pocas horas de terminar el turno.

El hombre era comúnmente sonriente, más sonreía de una manera particular hacia ella, con evidentes intenciones… de acercarse a ella más allá del trabajo

—Hola Rick. — dijo lo más dura y fría que podía.

— ¿ha sido un día bastante lento no?

La mujer se encogió de hombros tratando de no seguir con la conversación, un gesto de "no sé, no me importa" como una contestación entre amable y cortante. De verdad no quería hablar con él, **no quería…**

El hombre ignoraba constantemente las señales de desprecio, pues eso era lo que ella sentía hacia él, lo sentiría por cualquiera que tratara de acercarse; sobre todo de esa forma. No tardó en llegar una clienta para pagar sus compras mientras las iba poniendo en la cinta transportadora y Omeliah repetía el saludo típico de la empresa. Y parecería que ahí terminaría todo, hubiera dado mil gracias a dios de haber sido así…

Omeliah iba registrando los productos de uno en uno cuando Rick se quitaba del camino del carrito de la clienta, pero en vez de retirarse y dejarla hacer su trabajo en paz, se metió detrás de ella en la caja, y sin previo aviso la rodeo con sus brazos por el vientre y la acerco hacia él, mientras ella terminaba de guardar el dinero en la caja, el recibo apenas se iba imprimiendo, y Omeliah ¡oh demonios! Sentía que todo el oxígeno del mundo había desaparecido…

No porque la estuvieran estrechando fuerte, y aun así sentía que no podía escapar, _nunca podía escapar,_ es como si las paredes se cerraran sobre ella y todas las personas hubieran desaparecido, y conforme él iba pegando su cuerpo al de ella, el asco y la ansiedad incrementaban, sentía que comenzaba a temblar, y unas ligeras ganas de llorar y vomitar. Lo peor, dios lo peor era sentir su aliento en el cabello era como si un vampiro absorbiera toda su _determinación._

¿Por qué tenía que estar pasando ahora? Esa animosidad se volvía en odio puro, sobre todo porque debía aparentar que no se estaba derrumbando. No era el momento porque sabía que no le importaba a nadie. Una vez termino de darle el cambio Omeliah huyo empujando con la cantidad de fuerza necesaria para zafarse del sujeto, se apartó rodeándose a sí misma con sus brazos, respirando entrecortada a punto de llorar de odio y miedo…

Fue el sonido de su teléfono lo que la obligo a recuperar la compostura.

—Diga…— contesto, aun ansiosa.

—sí, Omeliah, habla el director de la escuela… es respecto a Frisk.

—ah ¿Qué fue lo que hizo?

Omeliah soltó con un rastro de furia, anticipando el regaño que le correspondería, pero pronto reparo en que podía haber más de una razón para esa llamada, ignorando el hecho de que Frisk pudo haber causado algún problema, su reacción se volvió a lo segundo más natural que concebía.

— ¿está bien?

—sí, se encuentra bien, solo se escapó de la escuela. Me gustaría poder hablar con usted al respecto.

—lo lamento, pero no puedo estoy en el trabajo. — Omeliah fue muy cortante, tenía ganas de _escapar_ simplemente, de todo.

—yo comprendo señora, pero es necesario. No es la primera vez que pasa, y es preocupante. Es importante para nosotros tener contacto con los padres de familia. Sería importante para Frisk…

—De acuerdo, déjeme ver qué puedo hacer. — Omeliah colgó inmediatamente y un resoplo de frustración salió de su boca.

Rick seguía en la caja, atendiendo a los clientes que Omeliah ignoro sin darse cuenta, volver al mundo real era un asco, porque todo lo que sentía seguía ahí, pero tenía que fingir que no para funcionar de acurdo a como el mundo funcionaba… respiro profundo.

—Disculpe…jefe. — Omeliah dijo con todo el valor que tenía.

—Omeliah sabes que puedes llamarme Rick. — le dijo con una sonrisa un tanto socarrona pero muy tranquila, ya lo deducía todo por el tono de su voz.

—está bien. Rick, me preguntaba si podría salir más temprano hoy.

¿y por qué razón si se puede saber?

Es por mi hijo Frisk, llamaron de su escuela y quieren hablar conmigo. — Omeliah odiaba el tono tan sumiso en que hablaba, pero tenía que asegurarse de que la dejara ir.

— ¿Qué sucedió? — Rick pregunto como si le interesara.

—al parecer se escapó de la escuela y esta castigado, ¿si puedo ir?

—Oh claro puedes. — El sujeto lo dijo dibujando una enorme sonrisa— yo entiendo, sabes… no soy un experto, pero es bien sabido que muchas veces las actitudes rebeldes de algunos niños son ocasionadas, por la falta… de una figura paterna. — sonrió con todos los dientes.

Rick trataba de acercarse nuevamente a ella, esta vez mucho más lento y discreto, pero aún eran claras sus intenciones. Omeliah solo respondió con un "aja" y se alejó del lugar tan rápido como pudo.

Omeliah tomo sus cosas y rápido tomo un autobús que pasaba por la escuela de Frisk, realmente no quería pensar en nada una vez logro subirse, toda la experiencia era extraña, estaba confundida, algo enfadada, simplemente no podía con el hastío y sensación de impotencia que sentía, para que al final Frisk terminara en problemas complicándole más las cosas, pensar de ese modo la hacía sentir decepcionada, y que estaba enfrentándose a cosas con las que ella no podía lidiar, no se sentía con la fuerza e inteligencia suficiente, y aun así tenía que hacerlo y pesadez era lo único que llegaba a sentir.

Cuando por fin llego a la escuela y entro a la oficina del director, se sentía ansiosa y mal humorada, no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada o nadie…

—Buenas tardes Omeliah, muchas gracias por acompañarme. — dijo el director ofreciendo su mano para estrecharla.

—no es nada, ¿está todo bien? — Omeliah acepto, pero apenas si le apretaba la mano.

—sí, bueno quería hablar sobre Frisk, se encuentra castigado en este momento.

—usted menciono que se escapó de la escuela. Y que no es la primera vez.

—en efecto, es la séptima vez en dos meses.

— ¡¿en serio?! — Omeliah pregunto sorprendía no se le había pasado por la cabeza que fueran tantas. — ¿Por qué?

— bueno, esa misma pregunta me gustaría hacerle a usted. — el hombre comento y una expresión un poco confundida e incluso ofendía apareció en el rostro de Omeliah.

—No entiendo.

—Frisk… es bastante peculiar…—decía el director dudoso de sus palabras

—como todos los niños. —Omeliah respondió cortante, de algún modo como si eso la ofendiera.

—entro intentando coquetearme…

—no lo hace en serio. — continuaba en tono defensivo, ¿pero era a Frisk a quien realmente defendía?

—yo lo sé, pero tanto yo como sus maestros notamos que fuera de algunas cosas Frisk es muy hermético, no participa en clases, huye de la escuela y casi no habla con nadie. — Explicaba— y nos preguntábamos si tal vez no tendría que ver con algo que sucede en su casa.

Omeliah se sentía atacada, a pesar de la suavidad con la que el señor le hablaba, parecía que no entendía ni él ni nadie, los sacrificios que ella hacia constantemente por Frisk, y pensándolo desde otro ángulo, ni siquiera ella los entendía… y en eso se le fue el resto de la tarde, hablándole al hombre que tenía en frente porque no podía venir a las juntas, porque no podía pasar más tiempo con Frisk… se defendía, a ella más que a nadie, más que las peculiares actitudes del infante que ella había acogido ya como parte de su personalidad. Frisk tenía un sentido del humor peculiar, demasiado simple e inocente para esos tiempos, y le gusta curiosear, Frisk era simplemente así, ¿por qué tendría que ser de otra manera? Tal vez lo único que necesitaba era alguien que le entienda, amigos que lo vieran como si no hubiera nada malo con la criatura; y a ella le dolía y enfurecía no ser ese alguien, tan profundamente.

Cuando por fin término su charla con el director… no habían llegado a mucho realmente, Omeliah no podía alterar su horario, y el director simplemente tendría que lamentarse por el asunto, mientras Frisk muestra un rostro inexpresivo pero su cuerpo le delataba, al principio reflejaba sorpresa e inmediatamente aprensión, desviaba la mirada de los feroces ojos de la mujer, mientras el director se despedía de ella con una cortes sonrisa y con un tono que parecía pedirle más comprensión, lo cual irritaba a Omeliah porque más no podía hacer.

Frisk la acompaño tomándole la mano hasta que salieron a unas pocas cuadras de la escuela, cuando por fin se soltaron, nadie podría decir realmente de quien fue la idea de zafarse, ya que sus brazos parecían cables tan tensos que no podrian tolerarlo más. Fue cuando Omeliah lo dejo salir, una queja un regaño "¿Por qué me haces esto a **mí**?" ¿Por qué el mundo entero le hacía esto a ella? Simplemente no podía más, hacia todo lo que podía y hasta ese momento sentía que su trabajo era mínimamente decente, ella siempre supo que no era el mejor, pero creía que era suficiente, estaba muy molesta, con el mundo, con su jefe, con el director, con Frisk, con ella misma, pero para desgracia del infante y de esta fragmentada relación, Frisk era quien estaba ahí, para recibir toda esa molestia y decepción dentro de ella. Continuaba regañándole, estaba tan cansada, y no podía exigirle a todo el mundo comprensión como el resto le pedía a ella, ya estaba harta, ¿qué más podía hacer si resultaba que su máximo esfuerzo era insuficiente?

Frisk la ignoraba y se fue a encerrar en el cuarto, mientras Omeliah se hundió en el sillón a punto de llorar de rabia y cansancio, pero nada salió…saco el teléfono celular y trato de relajarse… paso como una hora y Frisk parecía no salir de la habitación, no le preocupó mucho estaba castigado después de todo, aun así pronto volvería a salir para irse a su siguiente trabajo, aprovecho y limpio un poco la sala, al entrar a esa pequeña cocina busco por todos lados… cuando la encontró fue evidente que su mirada se ilumino un poco (muy pocas cosas podrían hacer que la mirada de Omeliah se iluminara como la de cualquier otra persona) y al resonar del contenido en la caja de cartón era evidente como sus músculos se relajaron un poco… encontró una caja de macarrones con queso.

Omeliah tenía un gusto muy afín por los macarrones con queso desde que recuerda, sobre todo porque son fáciles de preparar, solo seguías las instrucciones en la caja, fueron la primera cosa que aprendo a cocinar y casi la única cosa que cocinaba desde entonces, una vez listos también cocino unos cuantos vegetales congelados que tenía guardados, al terminar se veía notablemente más relajada, Omeliah respiro profundo y se dirigió a la habitación de ambos. Noto al infante en su cama, profundamente dormido, le despertó suavemente poniendo una mano en su espalda y sacudiéndole.

—Frisk, despierta, hice macarrones con queso.

—No tengo hambre…— dijo Frisk a un medio dormido, frotando su rostro, y a pesar de sus palabras los sonidos de su estómago le delataban. No había comido más que el plato de cereal que tomo en la mañana. Omeliah le miro arqueando una ceja. — es que no se me antoja comer macarrón con queso…

— También hice vegetales. — le contesto, las voces de ambos eran tan queditas, apenas audibles…

Frisk estaba sudando, y como no si se había envuelto en las cobijas, el sol entraba fuerte por la ventana y se había quedado dormido con ese suéter que tanto le gusta usar… tan pronto se desenredo se levantó de su cama y se dirigió fuera del cuarto, para poder ir a comer algo. Una vez los dos sentados en la mesa el silencio era como una neblina, o como humo, cubría todo el aire, y lo hacía sentir más caliente de lo que es en realidad, Frisk estaba aun adormilado. No sabía que decir era evidente que a Omeliah se le había pasado el enojo, al menos un poco no sabía si arriesgarse, pero lo hizo de todos modos…

—Omeliah… — pronuncio Frisk llamando su atención. — ¿recuerdas que día es mañana?

La mujer alzo la mirada tratando de recordar y en unos pocos segundos un "oh" salió de sus labios cuando recordó, inmediatamente le dirigió una extraña sonrisa a la que Frisk respondió con otra.

— ¿Y qué vas a querer? — Omeliah alzaba las cejas y Frisk le mostro el cartel que había encontrado.

Omeliah lo toma y lo ve detenidamente y luego vuelve a hablar.

—bueno, tienes suerte que mañana es mi día libre en el supermercado, pero ya sabes que uso ese día para hacer la despensa y algo de limpieza, podemos hacer lo siguiente si vienes inmediatamente de la escuela mañana y no te metes en problemas yo llego de las compras como a esas horas, podemos irnos cuando regrese. ¿Te parece bien?

El infante asintió con la cabeza dibujando una enorme sonrisa en el rostro al Igual que la mujer, era una sonrisa indulgente y complacida por ver a su niño feliz, era ese tipo de sonrisas las que Frisk que no veía muy a menudo, pero le alegraba mucho ver…

Paso el tiempo y Omeliah tenía que salir de nuevo para su tercer trabajo en el bar, dejo a Frisk jugando en la computadora, mientras se dirija a la calle para tomar el autobús.

El lugar en el que trabajaba estaba entrado en la ciudad, era un bar pequeño que era dirigido por dos mujeres madre e hija, que tenía al menos otras dos generaciones existiendo. Siendo honestos ese era el trabajo favorito de Omeliah aunque era el más pesado, tenía que limpiar y atender las mesas y estar ahí más horas que en cualquier otro trabajo, de las 8pm a las 2am, por lo cual ella dormía poco, e incluso este trabajo tendía a poner en duda su reputación, pero no le importaba demasiado, ya que Omeliah no tendía a buscar relacionarse con los demás, ni con sus vecinos, ni la gente del trabajo, ni con nadie en realidad, por eso poco le importaba lo que la gente dijera de ella, al menos las otras personas con quien trabajaba en ese lugar eran más amables y no se metían tanto en sus asuntos…

La noche había sido tranquila, de no ser por Rick que se aparecía de vez en cundo en ese bar ya sea acompañado por algunos amigos o de plano solo, con la intención de acercarse a ella, diciéndole como ella tenía tanta clase como para ese lugar o cualquier otra cosa… era horrible tenerlo ahí porque a veces sentía que ese lugar era uno de los pocos sitios seguros para ella, y él insista en aparecerse, tratar de acercase a ella y raramente tomar un no por respuesta, o aceptarlo de mala gana, mostrando un lado del sujeto que solo ella conocía. Miradas acecinas, insultos, y seguramente alguna repercusión en el trabajo. De recordar lo sucedido hace unas horas su cuerpo aun temblaba, aun se sentía inadecuado y como algo débil e insoportable… y por más que tratará esa sensación vivirá con ella, ya desde hace tanto tiempo.

Omeliah hace mucho, dejo de tener trato con la gente, no había nadie a quien realmente considerara su amigo, y no quería acercarse a nadie, la única persona con quien se relacionaba era Frisk… la criatura era prácticamente su único contacto humano y con el mundo exterior, y aun así igualmente Frisk parecía estar en las mismas, sin un solo amigo realmente. Solo se tenían entre ellos, y Omeliah detestaba no ser suficiente, detestaba que incluso llegaba a detestarle… era difícil, cuidarle, quererle… pero no pida hacer nada más, Omeliah le quería, le cuidaba, por inercia más que como un sentimiento que nacía de ella… por pura _determinación_ … Frisk lo era todo, y por pura determinación, haría todo en su poder por su bienestar, ¿Cómo cualquier madre? Aun si la respuesta era no, era todo lo que podía hacer, no había nada que quisiera más que Frisk estuviera bien, aunque no siempre puedan llevarse bien.

Cuando llego a la casa se metió directamente al cuarto y se dejó caer en su cama cubriéndose con las cobijas a pesar del caluroso clima, igual que Frisk, quien dormía apaciblemente; y al verle así sentía que si bien lo que hacía no era lo mejor ni era suficiente, algo se había hecho Frisk estaba vivo y cómodo y ella también, eso bien podría llenarle de _determinación_ , de ganas de seguir viviendo y afrontar lo que venía.

* * *

Bien espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, estoy planeando traducir este fic al inglés, por lo que puede que tarde más en subir los capítulos, les agradezco mucho por leer este fanfic


	4. Capítulo 3: Hará de tu vida un infierno

_**LUGARES A LOS CUALES IR**_

 **Capítulo 3: Hará de tu vida un infierno**

La mañana del día siguiente parecía más brillante que la de otros días, Frisk y Omeliah ya estaban listos para comenzar con el día, y era evidente que Frisk era quien estaba más contento. Y ambos se iban organizando nuevamente para aclarar como procederían esa tarde.

Ambos se despidieron y tomaron caminos propios en direcciones opuestas, esperando ansiosos volverse a encontrar en la tarde para poder celebrar, el infante tenia conciencia de que la mujer no estaba muy contenta respecto a lo que había sucedido el día de ayer, pero parecía que se había jurado que nunca olvidaría ese día, y en efecto, las dificultades que pudiesen presentarse jamás le impedían celebrar aquel día cada año, jamás había pasado y no tenía razones para creer que esta vez sería diferente.

Frisk se sentó en un sito del frente del autobús, podía escuchar a uno que otro niño cuchichear acerca de la dulcería, que también acudiría, decidió unirse a la conversación, a pesar de su relación con los otros niños, le alegraba la idea de ver más caras conocidas, finalmente se prometió a si mismx la mayor compostura posible, tener un día lo más libre de complicaciones dentro de la escuela, y es muy conocido que si se proponía algo lo cumpliría…

Omeliah igual se propuso seguir con su día como cualquier otro, o bueno casi como cualquier otro. A pesar de las carencias, de uno u otro modo ese día tenía que ser especial, aunque era el día de Frisk, era también un día muy especial para ella, era un recordatorio del porque hacia lo que hacía, de porque no se daba por vencida, aunque quería…

Una vez la mujer regreso de su primer trabajo, comenzó a limpiar el pequeño apartamento, trato de dejarlo lo mejor posible, era algo que tardaba en hacer, ya que a pesar de ser un lugar tan pequeño Omeliah tenía la mala costumbre de dejar el desorden acumularse, normalmente dejaba el aseo de la casa solo para los días que tenía libres, e incluso no siempre, simplemente que a veces estaba tan cansada y harta de todo, que esos días, no quería hacer nada, ni la limpieza, ni hablar con nadie, ni siquiera Frisk… pero no hoy, por el contrario, se sentía motivada, llena de _determinación_ podríamos decir. Una vez terminado tomo un respiro, preparo algo rápido para comer tanto para ella como para Frisk, se arregló un poco el rostro y cabello y por fin salió a hacer las compras para la casa, a sabiendas de que, al regresar, Frisk se encontraría ahí, y ambos podrían salir.

Las 2pm, hora de salir de la escuela y Frisk decidió ir a casa a pie y tranquilo, había tenido un día relativamente calmado, sin meterse en problemas "como Omeliah habría querido" pensó, le hacía sentir en paz consigo mismo y con ella, sabía que de tener más días así, estaría más seguido en paz con ella, aunque no con si mismo, lo hacía más como para disculparse con ella y asegurase de ir, no es que no le importaran los sentimientos de Omeliah, sino que sabía que se lo debía, aun así no sentía arrepentimiento, y que ella exageraba, puesto que no salió herido y no hirió a nadie…

Sacudiendo esos pensamientos de su mente disfruto del camino a casa, sus pies dolían un poco y se dejó caer en el sofá, pronto noto el apartamento limpio y arreglado en un par de horas llegaría Omeliah, de ahí en más solo tendría que ser paciente, buscar en que pasar el tiempo en lo que ella llegaba, comían algo y finalmente pudieran llegar a ir a la dulcería, ver el show de inauguración, y quien sabe tal vez comprar un dulce y de ahí en más tener una linda noche hasta el día siguiente. El cuál sería el último día de escuela antes de las vacaciones, realmente no podía desear nada más.

Pasó un rato en el sillón y luego decidió levantarse y llevar sus cosas a la habitación, el tiempo avanzaba Frisk trataba de relajarse, leyendo un poco, dibujando, jugando en la computadora, cualquier cosa que pudiera surgir dentro de la pequeña caja que era su apartamento, y nada más, por más tentador que resultaba salir, se mantenía determinado a ser paciente y esperar a Omeliah… había ya matado con éxito 1 hora y media para ese momento que agoto todas sus primeras posibilidades. Solo era cuestión de tiempo, y a cada segundo menos, pero no podía soportar, estaba realmente emocionado, pero tenía que esperar, solo un poco más…

Omeliah se encontraba en el supermercado en aquel que ella trabajaba, muchas veces se decía que preferiría hacer las compras en otro lugar, pero al ser empleada se le daba un pequeño descuento, y pues bueno, la economía que llevaban tenía que estar completamente controlada, incluso en días como este, sobre todo en días como este, para eso tenía un poco de dinero ahorrado, por lo general para pagar las cosas más caras, como las inscripciones de la escuela de Frisk y sus útiles, así como el servicio de cable e internet, de ahí tomaría algo de dinero para poder llevar a Frisk a esa dulcería tan extravagante de la que ya se veían cada vez más anuncios alrededor de la ciudad.

Todo iba bien, dentro de su cabeza la mujer no paraba de rezar para que se mantuviera de esa manera, cada vez más fuerte como si tuviera el presentimiento de que no sería así. Una vez terminada y pagada la despensa se dirigía hacia afuera, para por fin ir a casa, pero fue detenida por Rick quien la había abordado, ofreciéndole ayuda para cargar sus bolsas y sonriéndole, en serio no había nada que ella odiara más que su sonrisa. Porque esa forma de sonreírle significaba una sola cosa…

—me alegra mucho verte por aquí. —Omeliah no contesto. —necesitamos que cubras las horas que te faltan.

Las palabras congelaron todo el ambiente, lo hicieron más oscuro y sentía que algo le aplastaba el pecho, como si apenas se pudiera mover o hablar, fue como haberse topado contra una pared, dura y muy fría…

—Disculpe…— fue lo único que alcanzo a decir, su voz sonó ahogada, justo como ella se sentía.

—lo que oíste, tienes que entender, no puedo darte un trato preferencial sobre los demás empleados… claro a menos que quieras, ya sabes, devolverme el favor.

— ¡No! — Omeliah prácticamente rugió e inmediatamente al darse cuenta se encogió nuevamente y bajo el volumen de su voz. — quiero decir, no, pero… no lo entiende, no puedo, hoy no, es cumpleaños de mi hijo…

Rick arquea una ceja al verla de ese modo y la ayuda con las bolsas de las compras, nuevamente pintando en su rostro su máscara amable que mostraba al resto del mundo.

— ¿y supongo tenían un plan? ¿Qué harían, le llevarías a algún lugar especial?

—A esa dulcería nueva que tanto han estado anunciando…— contesto ella tímidamente, aun alterada

—Oh sí, he oído de ese lugar, parece divertido— su sonrisa se volvió más amplia. — ¿Qué tal si hacemos lo siguiente, yo personalmente los llevo allá, le compramos algunos dulces a Frisk, algún regalo y celebramos su cumpleaños como es debido, pasamos el resto de la noche juntos que te parece?

Omeliah se crispó tanto solo de oírlo, apretó tanto los puños que se marcó las uñas en las palmas, podría decirse que también sentía como apretaba su propia alma. Dejo salir el suspiro más amargo de la historia y se dirigió al área de empleados. Una vez se puso el uniforme y guardo las compras en su casillero, seco un par de lágrimas para ponerse atender una de las cajas…

Odiaba tanto lo que estaba haciendo, lo que terminaría haciéndole a Frisk, pero odiaba más la idea de tener a ese sujeto cerca, se odiaba tanto, lo odiaba tanto… simplemente no le daría ninguna oportunidad, no importa cuánto tuviera que sacrificar, nadie se acercaría a ella jamás, aun con todo acuestas esperaba que Frisk entendiera, "es listo, seguro entenderá y se lo voy a compensar" pensaba de forma compulsiva y rezaba porque fuera así.

Frisk continúo buscando actividades para matar el tiempo, ya solo faltaba una hora, comenzó a sentir hambre y recordó que Omeliah dejo comida preparada para ambos, se sirvió un poco, tomo asiento en su "comedor" y encendió el televisor; estaban pasando un programa de policías que sabía le gustaba a ella, y el infante de vez en cuando se sentaba junto a ella para verlo.

Solo pudo pensar en Omeliah, en que ya esperaba que llegara, pensaba en la dulcería, en el mago… pero sobre todo en que sucedería algo nuevo y divertido, pensaba en divertirse, en que ambos se divertirían.

Esa idea le hacía sonreír de compartir algo lindo con Omeliah, pocas… eran esas memorias, en las que estaban juntos, disfrutando de algo, poder acumular otra sería un tesoro.

El tiempo de espera por fin parecía haber terminado, justo cuando termino el episodio, "una coincidencia divertida"… pasaron unos minutos y aun no llegaba Omeliah, resoplo con un poco de desesperación, pero aun mantuvo la esperanza, eran las 5:15 apenas, no tardaría… se mantuvo optimista, a pesar de que ya llevaba mucho esperando, aún quedaba tiempo, y debía de haber una buena razón para la tardanza, que en sus más altas esperanzas no faltaba nada para terminar.

Pasaron otros 15 minutos, y la criatura ya comenzó a recorrer el apartamento ansioso, ya se había peinado y acomodado la ropa por segunda vez, se asomaba a los pasillos por la puerta, incluso bajo unos pisos, y se atrevió a preguntar algún vecino, pero nada…

Frisk se ponía más ansioso, desesperado, tanto que se le olvido revisar la hora, tenía que haber una buena razón, pero no pudo evitar sentirse decaído y traicionado, el tiempo seguía corriendo frio y sin cuidado de los planes o deseos de Frisk… y cuando por fin miro a un reloj sentía su corazón partirse en dos y luego en muchos pedacitos…

Podía hacer memoria en ese momento, de esos momentos que atesoraba a lado de Omeliah, todos en días como estos… eran tan escasos, tan lejanos, tan poco consistentes en el sentido de que parecían estar hechos de nada… una leve esencia de lo que se suponía debía ser su relación. Algo amargo calaba hasta el fondo de su alma, sentía que quería llorar, pero se contuvo lo más que pudo. No podía permitirse quebrarse, no para nada, Frisk no era débil y no se rendiría fácilmente, quedarse y esperar ver a llegar a la mujer con la respiración agitada y sudor en la frente, así como con un montón de escusas en la boca seria aceptar una derrota, una derrota ante la posibilidad de descubrir, de ir a donde deseaba. No importaba nada, algo dentro de sí mismo le decía que tenía que ir, que no podía vivir toda la vida encerrado esperando; cuando honestamente quería hacer mucho más, ver y conocer.

¿Estaba bien? ¿Estaba mal? ¿Tendría consecuencias contundentes? Nada de eso importaba, era hora de poner a prueba esa independencia, que a fuerza le parecía inculcar esta mujer… y es que no podía tolerarlo, sentía como si fuera una traición a todo lo que se había esforzado, de nada le había servido, no sería la primera vez que la desobedece y seguramente tampoco sería la última. De todos modos, no le sirvió de nada, al final era cuestión suya y ahora todo el asunto estaba en sus manos, no quería perderse el evento… y algo iba a hacer. Aun se sentía envuelto en este sentimiento de amargura, pero no lo dejaría pasar. Acciones era lo único que le venían a la cabeza, sabía lo que quería hacer y cómo.

Era demasiado, aun dolía. Pero no era justo, sentía que las promesas desaparecían, tanto las que ella hizo como las suyas, no perdió más tiempo, entro a su cuarto y reviso el armario y no tardo en encontrar una pequeña lata de café en la que Omeliah guarda el dinero, dinero con el que ella pagaba ciertas cosas como la renta del apartamento y la escuela…solo sería una pequeña parte, sería suficiente.

Su manita estaba a punto de sacar los billetes cuando algo lo detuvo ¿realmente estaba dispuesto a tomar ese dinero para ir a una dulcería? Si faltaba algo seria evidente quien fue, pero estaba determinado. ¿Era malo? Era peor romper una promesa, en especial cuando significaba tanto entre ellos, además si trataba de encontrar una forma de regresarlo todo estaría bien.

Simplemente tomo, todo lo que cupo en su puño, y lo metió en su bolsillo salió del apartamento en dirección a la parada del autobús, y no tardó mucho en aparecer el indicado, lo abordo y su mente nuevamente se encontraba cautiva, muy pocas veces estaba fuera de la casa solo tan tarde. Mas lo ignoro, no le asustaba realmente, de hecho, hasta cierto punto lo encontraba emocionante, andar por su cuenta, lo hacía, pero no por mucho tiempo.

Pronto llego a su parada, camino por un par de calles y por fin la encontró, se fui guiando por la música, más tristemente por el confeti en el suelo y las personas de la banda guardando sus instrumentos se dio cuenta que se había perdido el evento, sin embargo, aún había bastante gente, bastantes personas alrededor, corrió dentro para poder mirar y quedo embelesado. El lugar era mucho más grande de lo que esperaba, aunque jamás había estado en un lugar así, era impresionante, dispensadores enormes que llegaban al techo, dulces de marca en paquete para su venta mayorista, y para su venta individual en otros estantes, grandes fuentes de chocolate y una enorme mesa donde había disponibles dulces artesanales; tanto tradicionales como originales, que Frisk nunca había visto. El lugar parecía antiguo como sacado de un cuento de hadas, madera oscura, vitrales en algunas ventanas, y banderines violetas colgados entre serpentinas doradas.

El lugar era precioso e imponente, parecía más pequeño por fuera, bellamente discordante con la ciudad. Frisk recorría estante tras estante, sintiéndose intrigado por cada dulce que le era nuevo, le agradaba ver a la gente contenta a su alrededor y no perdía la oportunidad de tomar muestras gratis de todo lo que podía, se la estaba pasando bien, no se podía negar eso, las decoraciones, el olor del azúcar impregnado el aire. "Valió la pena" pensó.

Pronto la gente se disipo y pudo acercarse a la mesa de los dulces artesanales. Envueltos a mano en papel celofán o pequeñas bolsas de tela. Con etiquetas que parecían grabados. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar el cuidado y dedicación que tenían, le parecían curiosas las formas y colores que tenían. Sin embargo, esa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo al notar los precios… eran caros…bastante caros. Decidió apartarse y seguir recorriendo el lugar, mirando a la gente, los dulces, escuchando la música que habían puesto por las bocinas, pensando en si comprar algo o no…

Ya estaba a punto de irse cuando decidió dar una última vuelta por el lugar y analizar las golosinas en la mesa, nuevamente le cautivaban y extrañaban los colores y las formas…cuando su mirada se alzó hacia los altos techos del edificio en el barandal; un hombre, no muy alto un poco pasado de peso, y ya un poco mayor. Y a pesar de eso tenía un porte llamativo, imponente y un poco misterioso, lo observo y sonriendo a los empleados, a los clientes… a Frisk. Llevaba puesto un smoking negro de cola y un sombrero de copa a juego, ambos de terciopelo iridiscente, como el plumaje de algunas aves… tenía una mirada inquisitiva que se posó sobre el infante que también le miraba fijamente, le sonrió y bajo hábil, velozmente, como si danzara y a penas tardo unos segundos en estar frente a Frisk.

—Buenas noches jovencito. — Dijo el hombre en un tono calmo pero alegre— ¡yo soy el mágico Ebert! Un placer tenerte en mi tienda…— el hombre dijo con aire triunfal y luego hizo una reverencia quitándose el sombrero…

Frisk soltó una pequeñísima risa ocultando la sonrisa detrás de su mano para después dirigir su vista al hombre con su rostro neutral.

—Veo que te interesan mis dulces mágicos…—dijo el señor y el infante rápidamente los deja nuevamente en la mesa. — son creación original, y aquí entre nos no lo de mágicos no es por exagerar

El hombre guiña un ojo y él se siente un poco intrigado por el sujeto y por los dulces… realmente no sabía si era en un buen o mal sentido.

—La comida mágica es la única capaz de recuperar HP, cuando tu alma se lastima es la magia es lo único que la puede hacer que sane. — dice el hombre en un suspiro

Frisk seguía mirando inquisitivo… realmente no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso, pero tampoco se atrevía a preguntar, aun así, tenía la sensación de que este sujeto sabía de lo que hablaba, que hablaba de cosas que no cualquiera podía comprender.

—bueno, espero tengas una linda noche. Gracias por visitarnos, vuelve pronto. — el hombre se despidió con su tono sofisticado y le dio la espalda…

Y no supo porque, pero su vista se volvió nuevamente a los dulces en la mesa, y al hombre que se alejaba quien pronto se detuvo para saludar a otro cliente… no entendía que era todo eso, acaso lo trato hipnotizar o fue un truco de mercadotecnia, quizá ambas, pero funciono, tomo el paquete de dulces más barato de la mesa; eran tres gomitas muy suaves de color verde muy claro y traslucido… la etiqueta decía que eran gomitas suaves rellenas de leche condensada, cubiertas de azúcar. Tenían forma… de ranas pequeñas, se llamaban _Frogits dulces._

Cuando se dirigió a pagar, el mismo Ebert le atendió, igualmente le explico que era su cumpleaños, y el mago le hizo una oferta, de llevarse otro paquete con un descuento… era más dinero del que planearía gastar, pero la oferta era tentadora, comprar los dos paquetes juntos los dejaba considerablemente más baratos, así que acepto. El sujeto le volvió a sonreír, de esa manera extraña, como si supiera más que cualquier persona presente en el lugar, la criatura se comenzó a retirar del lugar, pero no sin antes darle un último vistazo a ese lugar que parecía sacado de un libro y al igual que su dueño, tan enigmático, quien al final le despido con una sonrisa más amistosa y menos misteriosa, dándole la sensación de que en realidad podría ser solo una actitud que tomaba por ser un personaje… tal vez el mágico Ebert ni siquiera era real y aquel hombre solo era un amable actor…

Frisk noto el cielo y se había oscurecido, sabía que tenía que irse a su casa pronto o ya no pasaría ningún autobús que le llevara. De todos modos, camino con calma contemplando la ciudad y las personas. Pensando en todo lo que recién acababa de suceder, en salir sin permiso, en tomar dinero que no era suyo, en la dulcería, el hombre "mágico" y los dulces tan costosos que había comprado, que decidió abrir y probar en lo que esperaba el bus apropiado para abordar… tenían un sabor peculiar no sabía si eran de limón o manzana, y eran mucho más suaves de lo que esperaba, al darles otro mordisco la leche condesada salía sabía mucho más dulce incluso tal vez un poco empalagoso… pero en general eran deliciosas, si acaso lo que menos le agradaba era que el azúcar se quedaba muy pegada en sus manos y labios… se sentía más como polvo que azúcar.

El autobús que le recogió era de un modelo más viejo que el resto de los camiones comunes, iluminado con viejos neones azules y unas cuantas luces entre blanco y amarillo… estaba casi vacío, solo unas 4 personas más. El infante toma asiento a lado de una ventana, ni muy adelante ni muy atrás con la mirada puesta en la ventana en espera de que más pasajeros subieran. Decidió sacar el otro paquete de dulces solo para ver la forma de los curiosos dulces que recién había comprado, para después volverlos a guardar en cuanto vio que alguien más subía. Solo una pareja de novios que tenía un semblante un tanto sombrío que se sentó justo en el asiento de atrás.

Venían platicando en esa clase de susurros que aún eran audibles, y por más que lo evito Frisk termino por escucharlo todo…

—Entonces…fue al monte Ebott. — ella lo dijo triste y como si fueran las perores palabras que alguien pudiera decirle a alguien más.

El nombre de la ciudad en que vivía igualmente se llamaba Ebott, y Frisk sabía que el nombre vino por ese monte Ebott. Y había leído y escuchado muchas historias acerca de ese pequeño monte. Aunque poco sustanciosas se podían resumir en lo siguiente "las leyendas dicen que aquellos que la montaña nunca regresan" poco se ha narrado del porqué, y las leyendas lo atribuyen a una muy muy antigua maldición, y es que realmente no se tenía registro de una sola persona que subiera y regresara… era como una tradición de la que pocos registros se tenían, pero la verdadera razón para esas desapariciones era desconocida o bien quienes la conocían no hablaban mucho… era casi un tabú hablar de ese lugar.

La chica continuaba hablando…

—he oído historias de la montaña… la más loca que hay monstruos ahí. —soltó una pequeña risa tratando de aligerar el asunto, pero se dio cuenta de que no había funcionado…

—Por favor, esa es una historia que nos cuentan a todos cuando somos niños, pero por dios, todos saben realmente porque la gente nunca vuelve de ahí...— él hablaba irritado y su voz se quebraba cada vez más al pronunciar palabra…

Hubo un momento de silencio prolongado, que después fue interrumpido por un ligero sollozo… Frisk sentía un nudo en la garganta por las palabras que había escuchado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía muy intrigado ¿Qué era lo que realmente había en ese lugar?

Frisk bajo y pronto llego a su casa, el apartamento estaba completamente a oscuras y no había rastros de alguien en el lugar, encendió el foco, y solo encontró un mini pastelillo en la mesa, sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero el bulto en sus bolcillos le hizo olvidarlo, aunque no del todo, simplemente dejo el otro paquete al lado del postre. Pronto noto algo curioso… "los Frogits" eran lo único que quedaba en su bolcillo, y nada más; el cambio por los dulces ya no estaba, debieron de haber caído cuando los saco en el autobús y el asunto del monte Ebott había capturado demasiado su atención como para darse cuenta, un sentimiento de desesperación le envolvió. Pero en el fondo, sabía que no podía hacer nada con una sensación un poco amarga de memoria encontró la puerta a su cuarto metiéndose en la cama, rodando en ella, tratando de olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en otras cosas, con una mescla de emociones rondando en su mente, algo de alegría, culpa, e intriga, fue toda una aventura y se sentía satisfecho.

Eran las 7pm y Omeliah corría con las bolsas de las compras y un muy pequeño pastel que compro al finalizar su turno en la tienda, se sentía muy mal por haber defraudado a Frisk, pero realmente haría cualquier cosa por evitar acercarse a ese sujeto o a cualquiera… abrió el departamento pronunciando las palabras de disculpa que había ensayado todo el camino

— ¡Frisk! Lamento mucho tardarme tanto. — Llamo en voz alta — te traje algo, en serio lo siento, mañana podemos ir…

Silencio, pero era normal volvió a llamar, pero nadie vino, así que comenzó a buscar, entro a la cocina, nadie, toco la puerta del baño, pero al girar la perilla estaba abierto, finalmente entro al curto, el cual noto un poco revuelto, pero Frisk no estaba por ningún lado, y toda la fatalidad del mundo entro en ella, se había salido se había ido a quien sabe dónde, y un disgusto enorme se plantó en ella, "maldito mocoso, siempre tiene que estar haciéndome esto" pensó, ella jamás llamaría a Frisk de ese modo al menos no en su presencia. Entro a la habitación y se dejó caer en su cama frustrada y refunfuñando maldiciones, todo empeoro al notar el armario más revuelto de lo normal.

Simplemente no podía con la situación era demasiado frustrante salió estrellando la puerta del cuarto y luego la del departamento faltaba poco para su turno en el bar y tenía que ponerse en marcha, sus músculos estaban tensos al igual los de su rostro, aun así sus ojos estaban pendientes a todo a su alrededor, por más rabia que sintiera quería ver a Frisk saber que estaba bien, quería verle no solo también para asegurar que no estuviera en peligro sino que para desahogarse, regañarle por lo que hizo y castigarle, como si la furia se fuera solo de esa manera… ya en el centro a unas cuantas calles paro en una pequeña tienda a comprar algo; cada que compraba eso había en la mujer una sensación entre placer, alivio y culpa… pero sentía que una situación así lo ameritaba, de hecho solo lo hacía cuando el estrés en su cuerpo y mente eran demasiados, la gente le decía que no era buena idea, ni siquiera cuando no estaba estresada, pero realmente no le importaba… pago la cajetilla de cigarrillos y encendió uno mientras caminaba y llegaba a su trabajo, respirando el humo gris tratando de mitigar sus sentimientos.

Fue un turno relativamente tranquilo, aun así lo sintió como el más largo de su vida, se despidió de sus compañeras y nuevamente recorrió el camino de vuelta al apartamento, sube ansiosa las escaleras a veces saltándose escalones, más ansiosa de lo que alguna vez lo hubiera hecho, con un nudo en la garganta al estar por fin frente a la puerta.

No había ni una luz encendida y las luces de los pasillos externos apenas se colaban por debajo de la puerta. Omeliah estaba tan nerviosa pero el peso enorme sobre su pecho se desvaneció al encender la luz y notar que había algo diferente con el lugar, un paquete de dulces en la mesa al lado del pastelillo... el peso que la oprimía se evaporo tan rápido y sentía el aire en sus pulmones volátil apunto de hacerla estallar, pues la preocupación se había vuelto nuevamente un coraje contra Frisk, entro al cuarto y noto al infante dormido en su cama y confirmar que todo estaba bien, o bueno no realmente…

Si no fuera tan tarde y estuviera tan cansada habría comenzado a regañarle inmediatamente, sus labios ardían con las ganas, y pensamientos estresantes inundaban su mente; termino por encender otro cigarrillo ahí mismo sin importarle que estuviera ahí.

La mañana llego y Frisk despertó, la luz del sol entraba bien por la ventana y noto que la cama a su lado estaba vacía pero fácilmente escuchaba los sonidos de alguien afuera del cuarto y percibía un olor tenue y peculiar, aunque familiar que no se atrevía a nombrar.

Salió de la habitación y vio a Omeliah sentada frente al televisor con una taza de café, y ninguno se atrevía a voltear a verse o hablarse. Aun así, podía decirlo por su mirada, no estaba nada contenta. Cuando llego la hora salieron de la casa, Omeliah caminaba un tanto más rápido que Frisk tomándole de la mano prácticamente jalándole, murmurando entre dientes… y Frisk no lo tolero por mucho, también estaba enfadado, ayer si bien no fue el peor día que tuvo no era tampoco como deseaba que fuera, Omeliah se había olivado del único día que nunca se olvidaba, el día en que compartían más, que se sentían más cercanos…

Frisk se zafo de ella y comenzó a correr como ayer, pero esta vez ella no parecía interesada en correr para alcanzarle, no le importo y siguió corriendo hasta que resbalo a causa de algo de arena que había en la banqueta, raspándose las rodillas y la mejilla. Omeliah solo apresuro el paso justo apenas cuando se iba levantando. La criatura toco su rostro y noto que un poco de sangre comenzó a salir y fue solo ahí cuando comenzó a doler. Cuando ella por fin lo alcanzo ambos suspiraron y la mujer comenzó a buscar dentro de su bolso por un curita que comenzó a abrir…

— ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no corras así? — le regaño mientras se inclinaba y le colocaba la bandita y continuaron caminando. Ella ya no se contuvo más— bien ganado te lo tienes ¿Por qué te saliste de la casa? ¿Creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta?

— ¿Tú por qué no llegaste por mí? — dijo Frisk secamente.

—Rick me obligo a quedarme a cubrir las horas por las que salí temprano ayer porque a **alguien** se le antoja no entrar a clases.

Frisk renegó un poco, la explicación que Omeliah le dio no le satisfizo, por contrario le hacía sentir peor al respecto de que ella le dejara olvidado por alguien que ella odiaba.

— ¿prefieres quedar bien con él antes que conmigo? — Frisk soltó molesto

— ¡no me hables así mocoso! No tenía opción— mentía. — además no debiste de haber salido, te pudo haber pasado algo, además agarraste el dinero que es para tu escuela y las cosas de la casa y te lo gastaste todo.

—se me perdió yo no lo gaste.

—peor todavía, sabes que no me van a pagar hasta el mes que entra, nos vamos a quedar sin televisión ni internet hasta el otro mes; no entiendo por qué te portas así… siempre estoy teniendo problemas contigo y no tengo tiempo para estarlos atendiendo todo el tiempo.

Siguieron caminando hasta que por fin llegaron a la parada del autobús escolar, había otros padres… Omeliah se sentía un poco avergonzada cuando las miradas se fueron hacia ellos, pero aún no había terminado, estaba molesta y tenía algo más que decir, algo necesario, no temía hacer "una escena" frente a los otros. Era importante

—más te vale que si entres a clases hoy, no me importa que sea el último día— hablaba un poco más bajo y tranquila pero aun fría y enfadada. — y cuando llegues vas a estar castigado todas las vacaciones ¿me oíste? No vas a salir del apartamento.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡No es justo! — Frisk alza la voz.

— ¡no me importa vas a hacer lo que yo te diga!— dijo casi gritando, justo cuando el camión llego. El infante con la cabeza baja hace fila y le dirige una mirada a la mujer

—te olvidaste de mi cumpleaños…

Lo dijo casi triste mientras subía al autobús, Omeliah se sintió mal por el hecho pero aún seguía enojada "ya vete" fue lo último que le dijo cuando el autobús partió por fin y Frisk se sentó viendo el camino, molesto por el hecho de estar castigado, de todo el asunto con ella, era cierto que tenían problemas pero se sentía traicionado y honestamente había valido la pena y si le iban a castigar todo el verano al menos tendría una última aventura, algo que contar antes de ser encerrado tanto tiempo, tenía un plan…

Había entrado a todas las clases, realmente no había mucho que hacer siendo el último día, veía a todos los niños juntándose y planeando sus vacaciones, todo parecía armonioso y normal para ellos, pero para Frisk; su mente desde aquella noche no se había podido separar del tan infame monte Ebott. De todos modos estaba castigado llegar a casa más tarde no iba a empeorar las cosas. Iría al monte Ebott.

Comenzó a caminar, realmente nadie le dijo nada porque tendía a hacerlo, camino y camino por toda la ciudad, pasando por el centro, tiendas y demás plazas, descansando si lo necesitaba era un largo camino, pero si todo salía bien estaría de regreso en el apartamento un poco antes de oscurecer. A cada paso que daba la cuidad daba señales de cambio, como cualquier ciudad, las orillas mostraban menos atención y opulencia. Nadie parcia preguntarle a donde iba o sus intenciones, pronto los rastros de "civilización" se disiparon casi por completo, dejado alrededor zonas un tanto más rurales o de bosque. Cuando el terreno comenzaba a elevarse sabía que se estaba acercando a su destino. Pesar de la altitud no estaba tan empinada o al menos no se sentía así, los primeros tramos de la subida eran agradables, Frisk veía los árboles, las flores y el cielo, se escuchaban las aves cantar y sus pies crujiendo con la tierra y vegetación seca a cada paso, el aire se respiraba más fresco y limpio. Tomo una vara cercana y comenzó a jugar con ella por el camino como si fuera una espada o una varita mágica y usándola a veces también como un bastón

No podía entender que había de malo con ese lugar cada que se sentaba a descansar y miraba hacia atrás la vista era cada vez más hermosa, si acaso el único inconveniente era el aire soplando más recio y la temperatura descendiendo a cada paso de la subida, pero no parecía que fuese un lugar maldito. Tomo un último descanso y vista al paisaje antes de decidir por fin bajar y volver a casa con la conclusión de que todo lo que se decía de aquel lugar eran supersticiones, y sería un lindo lugar para visitar en algún futuro; no solo eso, sino que sintió un gran orgullo, que tal si fuera Frisk la primera persona que explora el monte Ebott, se imaginaba contándole a los otros niños, lo valiente y admirable que se sentía, comenzó a saltar en el lugar, gritando y riendo. Tenía que aprovechar los últimos momentos de libertad que le quedaban. Respiro el aire del lugar, pero se sentía diferente, más frio y con un olor peculiar, uno que jamás había experimentado, uno que simplemente no se puede explicar, trato de ignorarlo y miro la ciudad, la hermosa panorámica que seguramente solo los valientes pueden presenciar.

Quería que esa imagen se quedara por siempre en su cabeza el hermoso atardecer dorado acariciando los tejados de las casas, los rascacielos, los arboles del bosque y las otras montañas, dio unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para poder apreciarlo mejor. Sintió el fresco viento de verano soplando nuevamente extendiendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos, como alguien que sería aprisionado, y aunque fuera exagerado sentía cada sensación como si fuera la última vez que los rallos del astro le tocaran, dio otro paso hacia atrás y una sinuosa sensación le volvió, pensó en Omeliah y en todo lo ocurrido. Pero trato de dejarlo atrás, todo atrás, otro paso hacia atrás y otro más, a partir de ese momento no existía el pasado, solo el atardecer y el monte Ebott, solo la alegría y futura gloria que tendría al bajar… todos los regaños de Omeliah, toda su ira y castigo, su olvido y egoísmo, quedaban atrás y solo existía ese momento, el viento, los árboles y aves cantando, el cielo anaranjado, el ocaso abrazándole y todo quedaba atrás, otro paso hacia atrás y solo quedaban todas esas sensaciones que le ayudarían a seguir adelante, solo quedaba determinación, un paso más hacia atrás pero esta vez, ya no había tierra, ya no había suelo, ya no había luz de sol, ni aves cantando con los árboles, ya no había monte Ebott. Había negrura, negrura y flores.


End file.
